Supernatural: Touched by God
by Sas Wolf
Summary: Not much to say besides I wrote this when the show first came to the WB, so this chapter is so corny. Forgive me please. Basically I got this idea for this fic and just wanted to hop right into it so that's why it seems a bit rushed.
1. Chapter 1

"That's him."

The spirit told Lyn and she looked across the road to a tall lean boy with brown hair. Lyn looked back to her reflection in a store window where she could see the spirit of a young girl with blonde hair.

"Why do you want me to help him?" Lyn asked; it looked as though she were talking to herself.

"Because you can stop his nightmares." The spirit told her.

"Why me? I'm supposed to help you." Lyn said to the spirit.

"You're the one. You will help me. It will come after you." She said and then vanished.

Lyn gave a heavy sigh as she looked back at the boy, but what she didn't realize was the older men eyeing her lustfully. Lyn then packed up her bag and thought of how she could get this boy to become involved in her odd life…

The boy, who's name was Sam, couldn't stop looking at the girl because he was sure he had seen his dead girlfriend in the reflection of the window next to her, but it vanished the moment he saw it. Though something else caught his eye… The group of older men who were eyeing the girl and he became worried they were going to do something bad to her, but he then noticed the girl go into a local over eighteen bar and they dispersed but knew they'd be back.

Compelled to help this girl he noticed the bar was having an amateur night where bands play to earn tips as their payment. So the boy then convinced his brother, Dean, to go to the bar that night since his car would be in the shop for a day. Reluctantly the older brother agreed and then grilled his brother on why he wanted to go there and Sam told him his suspicions. He told Dean it wasn't just because the girl was pretty, but because he also felt something different about her, something supernatural.

And so the two men went to the bar and immediately the older brother was bored with the younger scene. Most of the girls were drooling over them but soon it was time to pay attention. The older men were back by the bar watching the girl set up. They were muttering to each other and grinning seductively at her, drinking too much as well. The brothers were sure they were planning to jump her later. The girl was introduced as Jaclyn and as soon as she started her first song, a no lyric electric guitar solo, it got the kids riled up and her tip jar started to fill on the spot. As the girl went into her next song, a Metallica cover, Dean immediately fell in love but as the girls set went on he got bored again and figured Sam could handle things so he left, suggesting Sam offer to walk the girl home. Sam nodded and stayed to watch the rest of the girls set. He got a little closer to the stage. One of the men that had been eyeing her came up and put a very generous fifty dollar bill in her jar and then he made a distasteful kissing face at her in whish she made a disapproving look at but recovered quickly and kept singing. When she noticed Sam she then decided to sing the song she'd written just to get his attention. Her melody was smooth and inviting, attracting the attention of the entire bar.

"She came to me. Telling me, about you. But I don't even know your name." She began, locking eyes for a moment with Sam who was transfixed on her words.

"Hoping to help. But there are no clues. And this was her wish for me to help her. The Supernatural. Blonde hair blue eyed angel… The Supernatural. She died so young, you're so confused. And I am here supposed to tell you why. But I'm just as lost. That's how it is. They come to me asking for help… The Supernatural. Blonde hair blue eyed angel… The Supernatural." She sang as the song ended and briefly she glanced at Sam, who had a shocked look on his face as a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly brushed it off as Jaclyn started her last song, another guitar solo. It was at that moment that Sam noticed the symbolic jewelry she wore. Three necklaces warding off evil spirits and to protect her from anything unnatural and Celtic knot earrings of protection. Sam was now convinced this girl had a secret she was itching to tell.

Jaclyn's set ended and she packed up her guitar and collected her jar of tips, closing the lid and stuffing it into her bag. She then seated herself at the bar to watch the rest of the bands, but as soon as she had sat down one of the men tried to make a pass at her and she quickly found a new seat at the bar. Sam noticed another approaching but he intercepted and the man walked away glaring at him.

"Jaclyn?" Sam asked and she looked at him.

At first she glared, thinking he were one of the men, but then smiled.

"I really liked your work. It was the best I've heard in a while." Sam said.

"Thanks." She said with a grin, "Anything specific you liked?" She asked and Sam grinned.

"Your guitar playing is phenomenal, but I have a question about the song about the supernatural." He said.

"Okay shoot. Not sure if I'll be much help on that one but I'll try." She said.

Sam thought of the right words.

"What's it about?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'm not sure. The lyrics came to me after a dream I had."

"A dream?"

"Yeah, I get them a lot… dreams about people I've never seen before." She told him.

"The girl in the song was from a dream?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about the dream?"

"Well, all else was that the girl was sad that the one she loved was sad and suffering. She doesn't want him to be sad. That was basically it." She told him.

"How long ago did you have this dream?"

"A few months. You know you're asking me a lot of questions about this song and I don't even know your name." She said Sam seemed ashamed.

"Sorry, I'm Sam. My brother was here earlier, he loved your Metallica cover."

"I take it he's from that generation?" She asked and Sam chuckled.

"Yeah in a big way, but he hates their new stuff." He said and Jaclyn laughed.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm heading out in the morning." She said.

"Right, us too. Can I walk you to your hotel?" He asked and she grinned.

"Sure if that's not in any reference to get into my pants." She said boldly and Sam stuttered.

"No of course not. I just noticed some older men…"

"You noticed them too huh? No worries, there's guys like that in ever town I go to. They get their fill at the show and move on to some other chick." She said.

"I'd still feel better if I walked you." Sam said.

"Alright thanks." She said and hopped off the bar stool.

Sam helped with her things and they left together. Sure enough the group of men got up to follow them, but neither Sam nor Jaclyn noticed.

Soon they arrived at Jaclyn's room and she opened the door. Sam put her stuff down in the room and Jaclyn walked him to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Jaclyn, good luck with the music." Sam said.

"Thanks, and call me Lyn, if we're ever to meet again that is. Thanks for being a gentlemen and walking me home too." She said and Sam smiled.

"My pleasure, I'll see ya around. Maybe when you're famous." He said.

She grinned and bid him goodnight. As soon as she shut the door the next door over opened. Sam's brother peeked out and Sam walked over.

"Dude, you got our room next to hers?"

"Yeah, so? You're the one with the bad feeling. What could it hurt?" Dean said and Sam went into the room with him.

For a few hours things were quiet but suddenly in the dead silence the muffled sound of a lamp breaking and hushed voices could be heard coming from Lyn's room. Sam shot out of bed and woke his brother. They then heard Lyn's muffled voice. They exited their room and went to her door. They didn't have a plan except to knock. They heard the hush of voices and one man walk to the door. He opened the door and glared at the two boys, who grinned with out saying a word.

"Can I help you?" he asked and Dean punched him square in the face.

The man fell to the ground out cold.

"Yeah, get out of the way."

The brothers entered the hotel room to the surprised faces of seven men and a very terrified half naked Lyn, who was struggling with all her might to get away from the men holding her down on the bed. Bruises were beginning to show, indicating she had been beaten. The older men snapped out of their shock and charged the brothers. One man made for the door to cut off their escape. One man grabbed Lyn while the others charged the boys. The man with Lyn dragged her to the bathroom and shut the door. Sam desperately fought his way there. Finally they rendered most of the men unconscious, there were only two left and Sam went to the bathroom but the door was locked and Sam readied to ram it just as Dean came up next to him. They rammed the door and it broke off its hinges, but they stopped dead. The man was holding Lyn close to him with one hand down her panties and his other arm around her neck with a knife in his hand ready to slit her throat. She was crying and hysterical.

"Heheheheheh… pretty little thing right? You want some too?"

The man said in the girl's ear to the boys as he then kissed her cheek. Through her tears Lyn glared darkly and bit the man's hand drawing blood. The man yelled with pain, releasing his grip on her enough for Dean to get an opening. He charged the man and punched him, causing him to let go of Lyn. Sam grabbed her, taking her out of the fray. He took off his sweatshirt jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She leaned close to Sam as he held her comfortingly. Dean managed to knock the guy out and he turned to Sam and Lyn.

"Damn those guys had a fetish for you!" Dean said as he whipped some blood off his lip. "Come on, we need to go to the police, one of these bastards was the day manager of this place." Dean added.

"No! No police please!" Lyn said frantically.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Okay but we gotta get out of here and pretty quick." Dean said.

"There was a motel by the bar." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Get her stuff." Dean said to Sam and he nodded. "You're staying with us tonight." He said and Lyn nodded.

Lyn helped Sam with her things as she quickly put on some pants and a t-shirt. They then started for the motel as Dean got his and Sam's things. Sam got them a room and got settled while they waited for Dean. Lyn sat on the bed with the glass of water Sam had gotten for her.

"I don't know how to thank you both." She said.

"For someone who plays Metallica like a pro you don't need to thank us. I'm Dean by the way." Dean said, "Really, we're used to saving people by now. We should all get some rest. They wouldn't bother to look for us after the headaches they'll wake up with." Dean added. "So Sammy flip for the other bed?" Dean asked.

"One of you can share this bed with me I won't mind." Lyn said and Sam volunteered.

"Alright problem solved. Night kiddies." Dean said as he plopped himself on the bed. Sam and Lyn then laid down and soon were fast asleep.

Things were peaceful during most of the night but early in the morning Lyn shot up with a start. She had forgotten where she was and looked around, but then she remembered when she saw Sam and then Dean across the room both sleeping peacefully. After a moment she laid back down again facing Sam, who opened his eyes.

"You alright?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Thank you."

She whispered as she moved her right hand closer to him. He moved his left hand closer to hers and entwined his fingers in hers.

"Don't mention it." He said softly with a grin and they drifted off to sleep once more.

The next morning Sam awoke without a nightmare for once and he realized he still had his fingers entwined with Lyn's. He lay there a moment trying to think about why he hadn't had a nightmare, but Dean broke into his thoughts and the silence.

"Morning sunshine. You wanna explain why yer holding hands?" Dean asked and Sam sat up.

"She had a nightmare." He said.

"And you didn't I see." Dean observed and Sam nodded.

"Maybe she's your good luck charm. We should keep her around you'll get plenty of sleep."

Dean said but Sam ignored him and got out of bed to sit at the table with him by the window.

"The car'll be ready by noon. You wanna stay with our friend, I'll get breakfast." Dean said and Sam nodded.

Shortly after Dean left Lyn awoke and sat up, turning to Sam when she noticed his presence.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"Like last night was a fucked up dream." She said.

"Good." He said and there was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So where will you go from here?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know… I've always wanted to go to Disney World. Maybe I'll check that out." Lyn said.

"You just wander around? You don't have family somewhere?" Sam asked and immediately sensed sadness from Lyn.

"No I don't… I'm the only one left. I could settle into my father's house but I couldn't stand the silence so I left for a while. Kinda like a spiritual journey ya know?" She said and he nodded.

"What are you and your bother doing out here?" She asked.

"We're on vacation." Sam told her and she grinned, laughing on the inside.

"That's nice… hope I didn't ruin part of it." She said.

"No of course not. Dean's car broke down… it's a classic. He treats the think like a human." He said and Lyn laughed just as Dean came back carrying coffee and doughnuts.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" He asked.

"Yup." Lyn replied, which made the brothers laugh.

"I wasn't sure if you liked coffee." Dean said as he handed Lyn a cup.

"Are you kidding I'm addicted to the stuff." She said as she started making it to her liking, and they enjoyed the breakfast together.

Once they were finished it was decided that Lyn should head out before the men awoke from their drunken haze. Her belongings were rounded up and the three traveled to the bus station. After a destination was picked it was time for goodbyes. Lyn thanked them both again with hugs and then got on her greyhound bus to Florida. Dean and Sam stayed until the bus was out of sight before returning to their lives… Sam had a strange sadness about Lyn's departure but then brushed it off as he and Dean prepared to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and things were routine for the brothers. Sam's nightmares returned but this time they were different. The beginning was always the same, but as Sam watched his girlfriend burn on the ceiling for the hundredth time she now pointed to the door where Lyn now stood, when there had been no one before. He looked back to his girlfriend and heard her say.

"She can help you." And that was it. Dean thought it was a coincidence since he had mention to keep Lyn around, but as Sam continued to have the dream over and over Dean doubted himself, but they weren't sure if they'd ever see Lyn again.

Much to the brothers fortune she was at the next town they visited, but they had no intention of asking her to join them. They saw her walk out of a bar, where they figured she had set up a gig for herself that night. She had a bag over her shoulder and they watched her go into a cemetery. Dean nudged Sam.

"Well, go say hi. I'll get started." He said and Sam nodded.

Dean left him and Sam went into the cemetery to find Lyn.

He shortly found her lying by a random grave with her eyes shut. He walked up to her and she didn't eve notice him, she appeared to be sleeping. Suddenly her eyes shot open with a start and she sat up.

"Gezz!You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

She asked as she glared at him, and he laughed.

"You take naps in cemeteries often?" Sam asked with a grin as he sat beside her.

"I come for the silence… I can't see or hear them here"

She told him softly and Sam was confused by her words.

"Cant see or hear who?" He asked.

"Spirits." She said and he was shocked.

"It's why you're here isn't it? Because of the thing haunting this town… I can see spirits and ghosts. Some ask for help and I do all I can, but I'm not trained for this… I never asked for this. The particularly cranky ones come after me when they notice I'm around."

Lyn said but Sam was still in shock until she continued speaking.

"She came to me." Lyn told Sam.

"Who did?" He asked.

"The girl in my song, the one you asked about." She said.

"What did she want?" Sam asked with slight interest.

"For me to help you… find what killed her." Lyn spoke softly.

"Jessica." Sam whispered in shock.

"Is that her name? It's pretty."

Lyn said quietly but Sam then grabbed her by the shoulders, a look of earnest on his face.

"What did she tell you?! Did she say what killed her?! Is she alright?! Where is she?!" He asked frantically and Lyn jerked him slightly by grabbing his arms.

"Sam! It doesn't work like that. She's dead, she can't come back… She couldn't tell me what killed her because she doesn't know. She could only tell me what she wanted… How I could help her. She wanted me to help you because she said I could stop your nightmares. She was able to find me because she has such a strong spirit. The strongest I've ever seen."

Lyn told him and he started to cry so she pulled him close to comfort him, but she had more to say.

"Sam, she said it would come after me."

Sam looked up; horror graced his face for a moment.

"Why?" He asked and Lyn shook her head.

"Here, this is everything that happened in my dream."

Lyn said as she pulled out a small notebook full of writing. Sam guessed it was a journal of the dreams she's had and the things she's seen. Lyn directed him to the right page. It was full of words scattered all over the page some written more frantically than other and what he saw in the bottom corner of the page brought tears to his eyes. It was a small sketch of Jessica smiling. It made him happy to see her smiling.

"She was your girlfriend?" Lyn asked softly and he nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm over it. I just want to find the thing that killed her and destroy it."

He said with bitter hatred and then looked at Lyn.

"Will you travel with us? We're trying to find our dad, and destroy as many evil things as we can on the way. Some how I know we're heading toward this thing. I'm not going to let it happen again." He said indicating Jessica's killer and Lyn nodded.

"Sure, not like I've got anywhere else to go. But how's your brother going to like this idea?" She asked.

"He'll deal with it. Besides your gift might come in handy." He said and she grinned warily.

"Finally." She said quietly.

After a moment Sam stood and helped Lyn up.

"Dean said he'd get started. We should meet up with him and tell him the plan before he gets too into it." Sam said and Lyn nodded, a bit reluctant to leave the cemetery.

"So has anything… talked to you?" He asked.

"Yes, I can see children… a lot of lost children. They're not dead, just scared and confused. They tell me the things they see around them aren't what we see, but they can see me and… it. They wont say what."

She said as they approached the gate to the cemetery. Lyn touched Sam's arm and stopped walking. Sam stopped and turned to her. She stared at the street beyond the gate for a moment and then looked at him.

"The thing tormenting this town frightens me… It's not so much dark as it enjoys causing fear. A fear I haven't felt since I was a child." Lyn told him.

"Do you think this thing will come after you, to see what you're up to?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said fearfully and he placed his arm around her briefly.

"Don't worry you're safe with us." He said and she nodded.

They then met up with Dean to tell him what was up.

Dean nearly blew his top about Sam's plan to have Lyn travel with them but when the evidence was before him he couldn't say no. And so the three got started. That night they shared the motel room that Lyn had already gotten. Sam went with Lyn to her gig where she made a butt load of tips. Right after her gig they returned to the motel room where Dean was working. He was coming up with loads of leads but getting no where so they decided sleep was the best option. Sam and Lyn again shared a bed and Dean took the other.

For most of the night things seemed peaceful but Lyn was having trouble sleeping. Around two she sleepily opened her eyes and saw Sam sleeping next to her on his back. Lyn was going to go back to sleep but something across the room caught her eye. The door to the closet was open a crack and Lyn swore she saw something move from within. For a moment she was frozen with fear. She knew something was there, staring at her, watching her. The door was slowly being opened, the hinges groaned softly. Lyn panicked and grabbed Sam's shirt. His eyes shot open and he looked at her, but she was staring at the closet in horror.

"The light… turn on the light!" She whispered sternly and he shot into action, turning to the night stand.

He fumbled for the switch as he finally realized the odd darkness coming from the closet. It was getting closer to Dean, who still spelt. Sam knocked the alarm clock off the nightstand and finally got the light on. Dean woke at once and shot out of bed. He noticed Lyn was white as a sheet and still staring at the now empty light filled closet.

"What's up?"

Dean asked and Lyn snapped out of it as they looked at her.

"The Boogieman." She told them softly as she got off the bed. "And if it's alright with you Dean I'll be sleeping in your car."

Lyn added as she grabbed her sweatshirt jacket and exited the room, Sam was right behind her.

"Me too." He said as he grabbed the blanket from the bed and left the room to join Lyn.

"You babies! Just sleep with the light on." Dean said to the empty room. He then shut the closet left the light on and got into the bed Sam and Lyn had been using.

In the back of Dean's car Sam shared the blanket with Lyn, letting her lay on most of the seat while he sat up. For a while it seemed like they could have gotten some sleep but Lyn couldn't sleep. The children were bothering her. All around the car they were asking for her help. She didn't want to bother Sam so she tried to ignore them but she just couldn't. She sat up in frustration holding her hands to her ears but they didn't stop the voices.

"Lyn, what's wrong?" Sam asked as he touched her arm.

She rocked slightly in her seat and she lowered her hands staring straight ahead.

"The children… They wont stop asking for help. I cant help them. There's too many." She told him as she started to cry.

"Can they hear me Lyn?" Sam asked as he held her.

"I think so." She replied.

"I promise we'll help them all. We'll stop the Boogieman."

He said and Lyn lifted her head and looked at him. She was amazed.

"They left. Thank you… again." She told him softly and he grinned.

"Don't mention it." He said.

Just then Dean hopped in the car with two pillows and a blanket. He eyed Lyn in concern.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, the children were bothering her, but they're gone now." Sam said and Dean frowned.

"I'm sorry… cant imagine what that must be like. Are there a lot?" He asked and Lyn nodded.

"We'll stop it. Try to get some sleep." Dean said as he tossed them a pillow.

Sam took the pillow for his head and he pulled Lyn close as he leaned sideways so she could use his chest as a pillow and they could both use the blanket.

"So, what happened to sleeping with the light on?" Sam asked Dean before he laid down.

Dean glared.

"Shut up."


End file.
